Certain printed image features can benefit from high printing resolution, such as solid lines, curves, fonts, etc. with very high contrast edges. High resolution is often expensive and sometimes can degrade other aspects of image quality. High resolution also often comes with a reduction in print speed. Electrophotographic printers, for example, typically utilize either a laser scanning system or an LED (light emitting diode) bar-based system to expose regions of toner on a rotating photoconductor drum for developing the toner in these regions to form an image. The resolution of these printers generally will not exceed a frequency at which the laser scans the drum or to the density of the LEDs of the LED bar.